The New Girl on the Slopes
by Delightball
Summary: A new brunette girl joins the SSX crew. She has to face many obstacles as she can. Set in SSX 3 (Chapters re-edited on 5-22-05)
1. Character Profile

**Author's Notes: **Hello, I'm Delightball and I am new to the fan fiction. I'm writing about a new middle-class girl who likes to join the SSX crew. She is a novice because she didn't learn anything about snowboarding before, but she did learn quite a few of them. You guys are probably right. I do want to change her first name from Prue to Brynn. Therefore, that's an interesting name. I've been very busy for weeks so I have to revise my story.

**Disclaimer: **All characters and the SSX series are the property of EA Sports Big ©.

Rider Profile:

Name: Brynn Wilcox

Age: 23

Height: 5'6

Weight: 120lb

Nationality: American

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

Stance: Regular

Blood Type: O

One Liner: A goddess of brains

Rider Faves:

Thing in the world: Surfing the net

Thing to hate: Sour food

Place to Ride: Anywhere with snow

Riding Partner: Nate Logan, Zoe Payne, etc.

Victim: Psymon Stark (well, at least she's very neutral)

Other Sport: Sky Diving

Trick: Any kind of tricks

SSX Event: Slopestyle

Secret Spot: I wouldn't tell you anything

Food: Ice cream sundaes

Accessory: Lightweight spectacles

Career Highlight: All of it

Ride Q&A:

Boxers or briefs: I prefer sexy panties that really fit

Things you have broken: My own bike

If you weren't a pro: I'd be a fashion designer

The word: I'm cool and I love to ride

In your pocket: Credit cards.

Pets: Collie named Buffy

Person you admire: Christina Aguilera

Her personality is cool, confident and quick-witted.

Please send good reviews because this is my first fanfic.


	2. Chapter 1: Enter the Newbie

**A/N**: Hello again. Thanks for your reviews. My OC, Brynn Wilcox, is the beautiful daughter of the middle-class Wilcox family, who loves snowboarding. While I'm doing my first chapter, I'll give you a description of her. I can write about the familiar SSX stars introducing her. I hope you will enjoy this first chapter. Therefore, this is an OC fanfic. I re-edited the chapters so I have to make the grammar better. 

Disclaimer: All characters and the SSX series are the property of EA Sports Big. I don't own all the characters, except Brynn.

Chapter 1: Enter the Newbie

Inside the lodge at Peak 1, where the Green Station was located, the familiar SSX snowboarders waited in the lounge next to the fireplace, doing leisurely things. Nate Logan and Griff Simmons sat at the table, playing a card game of go fish. On the other side, Mac Fraser and Kaori Nishidake laughed and teased each other playfully, sitting on the floor. Elise Riggs, the Canadian blonde bombshell, lay comfortably on a white leather couch with her hands behind her head on the armrest and her legs crossed, looking up in the ceiling, sighing contently. Viggo Rolig and Allegra Sauvagess teased each other as well, and so did Zoe Payne and Moby Jones. The Canadian maniac, Psymon Stark, looked through the window with an evil smirk on his face.

Outside, the white plane arrived the station and landed on the helicopter pad, sending the snow into a whirlwind of fury. When the hatch began to open, a young woman stepped out of it, carrying her sky-blue snowboard with small anime drawing of her in a gold Xena-like costume on the back, and her luggage. She walked straight towards the lodge.

Inside, the riders were still waiting and the doors swung open. A young woman entered the lounge with her snowboard and her luggage as they all turned around and looked at her. She stood at least 5'6 in height, with shoulder-length brown hair, done in a trendy way, royal-blue eyes and a lightly tanned complexion. She was very attractive with a well-built frame of a body and sharp-looking eyebrows. She was wearing a white, micro-fleece hooded jacket with long sleeves,brown tank top with a scoop neck that had a "S" (Superman or Superwoman) logo on the front, matching drawstring pants with flares at the bottom, and a pair ofbrown and white athletic shoes.

A tall, clean-cut man approached her and introduced himself, "Hello. My name's Atomika, the newest DJ of EA Radio BIG. And you are?"

"I'm Brynn Wilcox," she replied casually, her voice becoming mellow.

Atomika's eyes widened in astonishment, "You're Brynn Wilcox? The daughter of the Wilcox family?"

She answered, "Yes. My family was middle-class. My father works for the industrial business and he told me that I would join the SSX tour."

He nodded, "Hmm, I see. So let's get some introduction, shall we?"

Brynn, too, nodded in agreement as they approached the other riders.

Atomika made an announcement, "All right, people! We have a brand-new snowboarder who will be joining us for this year's tour. I want you all to meet Brynn Wilcox, the daughter of the Wilcox family."

He introduced them to her, "This is Nate Logan, the mountain man. Now on the right are Mac Fraser and the cutest little snowboarder, Kaori Nishidake. On the left are Zoe "Royale" Payne and Moby Jones. This is Allegra Sauvagess and Viggo Rolig. This is Elise Riggs, the blonde bombshell. This is Griff Simmons, the 12-year-old boy wonder. And last but not least, this is Psymon 'Sketchy' Stark."

"Nice to meet you all," Brynn greeted, as she smiled and started to get to know them.

"Hey, I heard you're semi-rich, is that right?" Zoe said.

"Yeah," she asked. "I'm middle-class."

She sat down on the couch next to Elise as Mac asked, "So are you new to this circuit?"

"Yes, I am." Brynn answered. "I heard that this SSX circuit is a snowboarding competition where aggressiveness and toughness in races are provided."

"It is. And this circuit, the freestyle events are: Race, Big Air, Slopestyle, and Super Pipe. So do you know how to board?" Elise said.

"Yes," Brynn replied. "I've been boarding since I was seventeen and I did most of the free rides."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Wow, you're like a newbie to us," Griff said.

Mac scoffed, "Even _I_ can take you on, midget." Kaori rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, you big dork!" Griff snapped back, glaring at him.

"Just try and make me, ugly!"

"Who are you calling ugly, you Eminem wannabe!"

Allegra laughed at this comment. "All right, that's enough," Atomika said as he broke up their argument. "Now, on to rooming arrangements. Brynn, since you're new to the SSX circuit, you'll be rooming with Elise. Is that all right with ya?"

As Brynn saw Elise grinning at her, she nodded, "Yeah." She, too, grinned.

He grinned back and examined the list on his clipboard. "Okay then. Mac, you'll be rooming with Kaori. Moby, you'll be rooming with Zoe. Allegra, you'll be rooming with Viggo. Griff, you'll be rooming with Nate. And Psymon, you'll room alone."

"Now that's I wanted to hear," Psymon grinned wickedly.

"All right. Let's move on," Atomika said as the all of the boarders headed for their respective rooms. Brynn carried her bags and her board and joined Elise.

**A/N**: Phew! That's my first chapter. smiles Please read and send good reviews. And remember, no flames! I'll update and move on the second chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 2: Getting Acquainted

**Author's Notes:** Those of you, who would have reviews, thank you very much. Here's chapter two. 

To Starlight16: I really don't have a scanner. I'm sorry, but I have to make this a nice Nate/Brynn pairing because this is her first crush and he's as friendly as she is. This is SSX 3.

To Gem0086: Thank you for my originality.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 2: Getting Acquainted

As all the snowboarders went to their respective rooms, Brynn opened the door and walked into the room, carrying her luggage and her snowboard. Inside the room, all she could see is two separate beds standing at the left side of the wall, the window at the center, a bathroom at the right side of the wall, and a desk. She began to pull all of her clothes out of one of her bags and hung them at the side of the closet. Then, she pulled out hair products, including shampoo, conditioner, blow dryer, hairbrush, and her comb. After she stacked them neatly on the top of the drawer, she unzipped her black bag, took out the silver high-tech laptop, put it on the top of the desk, and plugged the cord into the outlet just to charge enough battery. Taking out the pictures of her family and herself, Brynn put them at the top of the desk as well.

Elise followed in and took a glance around this side of the room. "Wow, you sure do have some room there," she smirked.

"Thanks," Brynn said, as she threw herself onto the bed and sighed. "Well, I guess I'll be rooming with you, huh?"

Elise nodded as she laid herself down on her bed as well. The two roommates relaxed themselves in a comfortable way and thought about how spacious their room had been.

"So, how do you like this room so far?" Elise asked.

"Oh, it was so great," Brynn smiled. "I really like the view outside."

"Me, too. This place has great mountains, great cities."

"Yeah."

They went silent and Brynn realized how much she missed her hometown of America. As Elise raised herself off the bed, she asked, "Hey. You wanna go to the lounge and get some snacks?"

"Yeah, let's go,"Brynn smiled. With that, they left the room and walked straight to the lounge.

As they entered the lounge, Brynn stopped for a moment and saw two vending machines, one was soda and the other was candy. She walked over there and glanced at the different selections of sodas. Her first selection was a bottle of dnL and she knew that it was her favorite; this bottle cost only one dollar. She also knew that her black leather purse was hanging on her left shoulder. Pulling out her one-dollar bill, she inserted it into the machine picked her selection. The bottle of dnL popped out of it and fell down. She got it and went to another machine; each candy cost fifty cents or more. After she chose Skittles, she took two quarters out, inserted them into the slot. Inside the machine, the Skittles popped out of it, falling down on the bottom, and she grabbed it.

Turning around,Brynn saw Nate sitting on the couch quietly and drinking a cup of coffee. She walked over there and sat down beside him.

"Howdy, Brynn," he smiled.

"Hello, Nate," she laughed, smiling back as her cheeks reddened. "Are you quiet sitting on this couch alone?"

"Yeah. I'm always quiet," he laughed.

She opened the bottle and took a sip as she asked him, "So, uh, how's it going between you and Griff?"

"Everything's fine except when he got another fight with Psymon," he shrugged.

Her expression was turned into a slight concern. "What did he do?"

"He argued with him by being called a short, little shrimp and he punched Psymon in the stomach. I tried to stop him, but he just won't listen. But I have to admit, he sure do have some competition," Nate said, grinning at her.

"Tell me about it. Griff isn't that bad, though," she laughed a bit. "He's just a nice kid."

"Yeah. He has great talents," he replied.

"He sure do," she said, as she took another sip.

Nate drank a cup of coffee and he asked, "So, do you like this circuit?"

"Yeah. I've seen the others from SSX, including you, executing some tricks or moves at the freestyle events on TV when I was at home and it was totally awesome. When I was a skydiver, I learned how to fly in the air and honed my skills. I felt like I was flying free and the skies were clear. That is what excites me the most. Skydiving was my favorite sport so I chose my career to be a snowboarder and that's why I'm here to learn some tricks. I've been practicing them," she answered, as Nate listened to her story.

"So, a skydiver and snowboarder, eh?" he gave her a look of interest.

"Mm-hmm," Brynn nodded. "It's a pretty good combination."

They both laughed as they finished their drinks. That's how she liked having a friendly conversation with Nate. As they finished chatting, she opened a bag of Skittles and started to eat them.

Kaori and Mac joined the two of them and sat on the couch.

"I am sorry we interrupted your conversation, but what were you guys talking about?" the petite Japanese girl asked in better English.

"Oh, we were talking about my career of skydiving and especially Griff," Brynn replied.

"Yeah," Nate nodded.

"Simmons? Humph! I'm sure that little runt can't beat me," Mac jeered.

Kaori gently slapped him in the shoulder, trying to calm him down. "Easy, Mac-chan. He's only twelve years old."

"Yeah. You shouldn't have to be so hard on Griff, y'know," Nate agreed with her.

"I know, dawg," Mac muttered. "But I really hate losing."

"Forgive Mac-chan. He's just always up for the challenge," Kaori said as she patted him on the back. "He wants to prove how great he is."

"Well, I guess this competition is getting pretty tough,"Brynn chuckled.

Kaori and Nate nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. It's pretty tough when you knock somebody out," Mac explained calmly. "If you knock them, they'll sock it to you."

"Oh, I see," Brynn said, as she understood clearly.

"It's what makes you an aggressive one."

"How long have you and Mac been friends?" she asked, eating her candy.

Kaori answered, "He and I have been close friends since our first SSX tour. Mac-chan has always had a passion for his music and he's very sweet since I first met him. For me, I'd loved shopping because I wanted to buy many clothes that would make me cheerful and radiant."

"Ah," Brynn smirked. "So you two knew each other. Is that right?"

"That's right," Mac nodded, smirking back.

Atomika walked in and said, "Hey, guys. Whatcha doing?"

"Oh, uh, we're just talking about acquaintances," she answered nervously. "You know, getting to know each other."

He asked, a smile on his face, "So, do you think you can practice snowboarding tomorrow?"

With that question, everyone looked at her. Brynn nodded, "Yeah, I think I can."

"Good," Atomika said, encouraging her. "You know, Prue, you can spend more time socializing as long as you want to. You have to make friends and I see that you don't have any enemies so you need to make one, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded.

He pulled the silver electronic device out of his sports bag, which he had brought it, and handed it to her. She took a glance at it and asked, "What is it?"

He explained, "This is the M-Comm. It is an electronic device that was easily used from the advanced technology as a Palm Pilot computer, cell phone, iPod, and radio. When you use the radio, you can request any songs you like from Radio Big and listen to the coolest, hottest tunes. You can send messages to anyone by email and use as a cell phone to dial their number and call them, including me. This device is resistant to water, shock, and shatter. It can provide a link to the transport and emergency services."

"Wow! I've never used that one before," she said, surprised.

"Well, the officials spent a lot of money on these so I want you to take good care of it."

"Okay, I will," she replied, as she glanced the M-Comm.

"All right, everyone. The practice session for Snow Jam starts tomorrow morning so I want you all to be prepared for it. Understood?"

Everyone nodded silently.

"Okay then," said Atomika, "Meeting's over."

With that, everyone left the lounge and walked to their rooms.

"See you tomorrow, guys," Brynn happily waved at them. They waved at her back as she too went to her room, carrying her M-Comm with her. She walked in and changed into a lime-green satin pajamas embroidered with jacquard. She saw Elise sleeping in her own bed so she didn't have to wake her up. Brynn lied down on her own bed, pulled the sheets around her, and put her M- Comm in her drawer. Letting out a sigh, she drifted off to sleep.

A/N: So, how do you like it so far? On the next chapter, I'll be writing about her first day of her practice and see how well she can perform those tricks. Please review and tell me what d'ya think.


	4. Chapter 3: Her First Day of Practice

**Author's Note: **Hello, guys! Sorry to keep you all waiting. I am up to chapter 3 because it is Brynn's first day of practice session. She can perform only a few tricks. I'll make this a slight Elise/Allegra bashing. Enjoy the chapter and review. By the way, I made slight modifications on the second chapter.

Chapter 3: Her First Day of Practice

At 7:00 A.M. in the morning, the alarm clock suddenly beeped with a buzzing sound and Brynn woke up. She turned it off and made a soft yawn as she stretched her arms out. She pulled herself out of the sheets and walked straight towards the bathroom quietly. Elise was still asleep. As Brynn looked herself in the mirror, she began to brush her teeth to make it whitened. Her teeth seemed whiter since she had maintained her hygiene, using the toothpaste to get rid of all of bacteria. Before she was finished, she used the mint-flavored mouthwash, rinsing thoroughly with her mouth closed, and spat out in the sink. When she was done, she went out of the bathroom and headed towards the door. Brynn opened the door as she walked towards the kitchen and saw Griff sitting on the couch and eating a bag of pop-tarts for breakfast.

"Hey, Griff," Brynn smiled as she opened the upper cabinet and grabbed a box of Cheerios cereal.

"Hey, Brynn," Griff said in return, smiling.

"You've been up all morning?" she asked as she opened the refrigerator and grabbed a carton of fresh milk.

"Yep," he answered, "I always get up early in mornings."

She chuckled as she brought a bowl of cereal and sat at the table alone.

"So, you ready for practice?" Griff asked, his mouth stuffing with pop- tarts.

"Yes," Brynn responded as she began to eat the cereal with a silver spoon. "I can practice my moves, if I try."

They went silent as they ate their own breakfast. The sunrise shone through the windows, illuminating the kitchen room. As they finished eating, Brynn got up from the chair and walked out of the kitchen. She turned to Griff and said, "I'll be right back, Griff. I'm going to change." He nodded as she walked towards to her room to change her clothes.

She wore a short-sleeved shirt with polo collar and blue and green rugby stripes, a pair of blue bell-bottoms, and black boots. She turned around and saw Elise dressed in her normal clothes. They both walked to the door and headed for the kitchen. The rest of the boarders were already in there with their boards, preparing for practice.

Atomika walked in, carrying a clipboard with him. "Is everyone here?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay. The practice session for Snow Jam starts now. When you're done, you will be heading back in here immediately. Time to move out!"

With that, the boarders walked out of the kitchen and left the lodge, bringing their boards with them. They got into the gondola in pairs. Brynn and Griff stepped into one of them. As soon as the cars moved to a designated area, Griff could eagerly see the view far through the window. He was so excited to see the sights of the scenery of the mountains and cities.

"Wow! This view is totally radical. Don't you think?" he asked with an eager tone.

"Yep. It sure is," Brynn replied with a smile as she looked through the window as well. "You can see the city lights sparkling every night, yachts at the waterfront, tall buildings, and subway trains moving faster and faster."

"So this is Metro-City," Griff said as he pointed his finger at the town through the window. "Man, the city is so cool!"

"Yeah, I really wish it would have shopping malls," Brynn smirked. "I love to shop and buy some new clothes."

When their conversation came to a halt, the gondola stopped at Snow Jam and the boarders stepped off with their boards attached to their feet. There were no spectators on the booth until the event of a race was about to start. Taking a free ride, the riders boarded down the slope. This course had some ramps, uber rails, and a few shortcuts. While they were cruising, Mac shoved Moby off.

"Oi! Watch it, ya bloody sod!" Moby shouted. "Save it for the race!"

"Yeah, whatever, limey!" Mac retorted, rolling his eyes as he passed. Brynn realized they hadn't gotten along since their last year's tour.

'Maybe he is always like this,' she thought. She could see a ramp coming up and did a front-side 540 Indy. After she landed on the ground with her board, her speed was increased. She had practiced her moves since she was a teenager and learned them very well. Now that she was riding, she glanced around the area where the fresh powdery snow covering the ground had never been melted. She liked the fresh powder because of the weather conditions.

Brynn was ahead of Mac, Moby, Allegra, Kaori, and Elise. Behind them were Griff, Nate, Zoe, Psymon, and Viggo. There was another ramp in front of them and they jumped up in the air, performing one of their own tricks. They hit the ground, carefully not falling off. Elise was slightly off the balance, but her board managed to keep it.

"Oh my! Your moves _so_ do suck, girlfriend!" Allegra sneered sarcastically.

"Blah, blah, blah! In your dreams, freckle-face!" Elise scoffed. She got really miffed.

"Hey! No need to get bitchy!"

"Oh yeah?" With that question, the blonde bombshell began to clench her fist and punched Allegra right in the nose, delivering a heavy blow. Allegra fell on the ground, the blood trickling from her nose. The pure hatred twitched on her face as she glared nastily at Elise. For a beautiful Canadian Amazon, she was pretty strong.

Looking back at her while cruising, Elise smirked proudly, keeping her voice low, "Heh heh. That's what you get for being so sarcastic."

'She's so good,' Brynn thought as she cruised along with the others. She saw the light snow coming down from the sky.

Viggo caught up with Allegra, who was sitting on the ground, wincing in pain. "You okay, Ally?" he asked as he managed to get her up and boarded along with her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered. "But that snotty blonde witch just hit me the nose!"

"It's all right," Viggo reassured her. "I'm sure I can find some first-aid kit for you."

"Thanks, Viggo," she smiled sweetly.

"You're welcome, sweetie," he smiled back, making her blush.

While they were cruising through the slope, the boarders performed a few tricks so they could gain enough speed.

"Well, I guess I like this course so far," Brynn said to herself. "That was easy." She thought about winning the gold in race, slopestyle, super pipe, or big air.

The riders reached at the end of the course and they were preparing for the big jump. While in the air, Brynn performed a 360 Stalefish and she landed on the ground. She felt a little dizzy as she and the others headed straight to the lodge. While they were on their way, sweating heavily from their session, Brynn sighed with relief, glad that the practice was over. Her dizziness went away.

**A/N:** So what do you think of this? Brynn can be a smart, trendy one. And those of you who are reviewing, you'll all understand that America is a nation where she is born in the United States. And of course, I'm American! Middle-class means between the lower-class and the upper-class. I'll post the next chapter soon.


End file.
